


31 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 31 : "Bonne Année mon amour."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	31 décembre

**31 décembre**

Main dans la main, ils partirent s'isoler dans la véranda. Minuit allait bientôt sonner et ils aspiraient à un peu de solitude. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rideau de lumière, seule source lumineuse dans cette pièce désertée de la maison. Ils entendaient leurs amis discuter et rire, mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aimé cette année ? demanda Sanji comme s'il continuait une conversation depuis longtemps engagée.

C'était un petit rituel qu'ils faisaient chaque 31 décembre, alors ils étaient rodés.

— Le fait de l'avoir passée avec toi ?

— Tu dis ça tous les ans, protesta Sanji.

— Mais c'est vrai.

Il reçut un bisou pour sa sincérité.

— Et toi ? demanda Zoro.

— J'ai bien aimé notre petit week-end dans les arbres.

— Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il te fallait tout le confort moderne ? le taquina Zoro.

— La cabane était très confortable, lui rappela Sanji. Et puis ce n'était que pour une nuit. À ton tour.

— J'ai bien aimé… mon anniversaire.

Des souvenirs en flashes assaillirent Sanji, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Particulièrement la dernière partie de la journée.

— D'ailleurs si tu veux me refaire le même cadeau l'année prochaine, je suis pour, ajouta Zoro comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

La même intensité se voyait dans son regard. Un appétit sans fin de l'autre qui ne passait pas malgré les années.

— Quoi d'autre ? demanda Zoro.

Sanji prit le temps de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre, mais plutôt que c'était difficile de n'en choisir qu'un ou deux. Zoro avait raison, le meilleur moment de cette année, c'était celui de l'avoir passée ensemble.

— Tous nos petits rencards, trouva-t-il enfin, trichant en regroupant plusieurs moments.

Cinés, restaus, promenades, soirées en tête à tête. Chaque moment passé ensemble était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

— La journée au zoo.

Sanji sourit. Zoro adorait les animaux et il lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener dans le plus beau zoo du pays. Le long trajet en voiture n'avait en rien gâché la journée. Ils étaient rentrés éreintés mais heureux et avec le plein d'énergie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ?

— Je veux retourner voir la mer, ça me manque.

— On peut se payer une semaine de vacances, acquiesça Zoro.

— Et j'aimerais bien adopter un petit chat.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Zoro. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas retrouver des poils partout et des traces de pattes dans ta cuisine ?

— Mon vieux en a recueilli un. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour. Ça m'a donné envie.

Zoro paraissait très content de ce changement d'opinion.

— Et toi, tu veux faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

— La passer avec toi.

Sanji ne trouva pas la force de le rouspéter. D'autant plus que leurs amis avaient commencés le compte à rebours en criant à tue-tête.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis à dix, ils unirent leurs lèvres pour commencer la nouvelle année de la meilleure des façons. Ensemble. 

— Bonne année mon amour.

— Bonne année Sanji. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette série, et merci à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui ont commentés/laissés un kudo !  
> Bonne Année 2020 à tou(te)s ! :D


End file.
